Bad Kitty(Book)
''Bad Kitty ''is the first book in the Nick Bruel's Bad Kitty series. Characters * Kitty * Puppy * Uncle Murray * Grandma * Mommy * Vet * Mouse * Goldfish Synopsis She isn't always a bad kitty. She used to be a good kitty, until one day, Kitty's owner says that all they have are the following food, which Kitty dislikes: * Asparagus * Beets * Cauliflower * Dill * Eggplants * Fennel * Garlic * Horseradish * Iceburg lettuce * Jalapenos * Kidney beans * Leeks * Mushrooms * Navy beans * Onions * Parsnips * Squash * Radishes * Spinach * Tomatoes * Rhubarb * Vegetable stew * Watercress * Xigua (watermelon) * Yams * Zucchini Kitty is not happy at all. That's when she decides to be bad. She... * Ate the reader's homework * Bit Grandma * Clawed the curtains * Damaged the dishes * Endangered the goldfish * Flooded the bathroom * Grappled with guests * Hurled hairballs at people's heads * Irritated the baby * Jumped on the bed * Knocked over the lamp * Loitered * Was mean to Mommy * Was nasty to Daddy's neckties * Overturned her litter box * Plotted against us * Quarreled with the neighbor * Ruined the rug * Sold the reader's toys * Tormented a little mouse * Untied the reader's shoes * Was violent to the vet * Wrote on the walls * Examined the reader's diary * Yowled all night * And zeroed the zinnias But then, the reader comes back from the store with... * An assortment of anchovies * Buffalo burritos * Chicken cheesecake * A donkey named Dave * Elephant eggs * Fried flies * Goose goulash * Hippo hamburgers * Insect ice cream * Jellyfish jelly * Kangaroo kidney pie * Lizard lasagne * Moose a la mode * Nightingale nuggers * An order of opposum * Penguin pizza * Quail quiche * Rhino ravioli * Shark sushi * Turtle turnovers * Uncle Murray * A variety of vultures * Whale waffles * An excess of Tyrannosaurus Rex * Yak yogurt * And baked zebra ziti Now Kitty is really happy and decides to be a really good kitty. She... * Apologized to Grandma * Bought the reader new toys * Cleaned the litter box * Drove the reader to school * Erased the wall * Finished the reader's homework * Gave to UNICEF * Hugged the little mouse * Invited affection * Joined the jamboree * Kissed the goldfish * Left the lamp alone * Mopped the bathroom * Was nice to Mommy * Sang opera all night * Was polite to the vet * Quit quarreling with the neighbor * Repaired the curtains * Saved the day * Tied the reader's shoes * Didn't eat Uncle Murray * Vacuumed the floor * Washed the car * Filed their taxes * Gave the reader a yellow yo-yo * And lulled the baby to sleep (zzzz) Then the readers decides to reward Kitty a friend. Kitty does not like him one bit...Category:Books Category:Comedy Category:Everything